A New Age
by LethoztheDestroyer
Summary: Set seven hundred years into the future. fifteen heroes went to stop Garroshes mad rein defeating the Sha of Pride and killing the Mad Warchief. Only eight heroes came out six died, eight lived, and one disappeared. Awaking seven hundred years into the future wasn't Deathdealer's idea of fun.


Hello Lethoz here your friendly Holy Cow. I'm starting out as a new story writer therefore I might have some spelling errors commas and periods are definitely not my area of expertise but I shall try any reviews or criticism is helpful. Flames will be used to cook my dinner some juicy steak anyway have fun. I'll try and update rather fast but this was a rather random idea that popped into my head so who knows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azeroth had changed greatly in the last seven hundred years after Garroshes defeat at the hands of Vol'jin and his allies after the Sha of Pride had taken him over.

The Horde had essentally split, the Tauren had decided to expand there reach into Southern barrens starting settlements and rebuilding since the Cataclysm becoming a neutral faction.

The Trolls had decided to move back into the Echo Isles trading with the Orcs or Taurens from time to time, a few had made villages in Durotar.

The Orcs had split up into different clans and tribes after Orgrimmars fall. Some were nomadic traders a few tribes had settled down to make towns and traded with the Taurens and Trolls but were a fragment of their former glory.

The Blood Elves had decided to ally themselves with the Alliance after seeing what Garrosh had done. Forging an alliance by helping rebuild using the Sunwells energy after the destruction that the Mad Warchief had caused. Like the Draenei many of the Blood Elves Archmages or high ranked Paladins had died leaving a new generation hoping for new ways so that they weren't like themselves.

The Goblins had decided to join the Steamweedle Cartel or carry on various other odd jobs around the continent.

The Forsaken had been pushed back into Glades by the Argent Crusade after they tried to gain ground in the Western Plaguelands and then destroyed by the combined efforts of the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Silver Hand after they tried to take over Hillsbrad and the surrounding area. Few are left today most are shunned or in hiding. The Glades were left uninhabitable by the plague that the Forsaken made.

The Huojin had decided to become wanderers like their ancestor before them helping villages and settlements that had no town guard from monsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Garrosh and his True Horde had been defeated the Alliance went through some hard times over the past 700 years.

With the greatest threat defeated the Night Elves had receded back to Teldrassil for unknown reasons locking off Hyjal and Moonglade. With magic devolving and technology evolving not many could even understand the basic workings of the seal.

The Draenei had decided to protect the former areas of the Night Elves such as Darkshore, Feralas, and Ashenvale. Also dealing with the duty of cleansing Felwood many of the elder Draenei had died off in the war againest Garrosh and his True Horde leaving many younger Draenei... at least by their standards.

After a long bloody civil war between the Dark Irons and the Wildhammers and Bronzebeard's with help from the Gnomes The Bronzebeard's and Wildhammers reined victorious. The Dark Irons were almost completely destroyed few were left. After that the Dwarves and Gnomes had built a joint race kingdom out of Dun Morogh, Wetlands, Loch Modan, Hinterlands, Badlands, and the Searing Gorge. Still in trade with the Human and Draenei with ships from Wetlands port and using new airships built by the Gnomes still in the experimental stage bypassing the treacherous mountains.

The Gnomes had been able to get back Gnomeregan after the war since they didn't have to supplie the Alliance with machines they were able to put their greatest minds to the task of irrigating the radiation out of Gnomeregan. After they had done that they had moved out of Ironforge and move into it using Tinker Town as a trading post.

The Humans and Worgens had by far the worst fate dealing with many civil wars it was the reason that The Dwarves and Gnomes had distanced themselves from them for the most part. One war was so bloody that it had killed over 40 thousand people had died along with the current King it was named The Blood Rebellion named after the leader of the rebels Nicholas Bloodward. Two centuries afterwards a new King had taken to power in a cascade of assassinations killing the most corrupted nobles and gaining the favor of the nobles that were left. With most of the corrupted nobles gone the gold in flow greatly increased and the King decided that the taxes weren't required to be so high and lowered them to gain the favor of the peasants.

The Tushui unlike the Huojin had decided make a church devoted to the Tushui teachings that anyone could learn to at least defend themselves from bandits. Some Monks going on missions to protect the towns that the Stormwind army couldn't get to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Argent Dawn had turned into its own mini faction that anyone could join regardless of race protecting the Plaguelands and figuring out ways to cure the plague haunting Hillsbrad. Destroying the remaining areas of undead, hunting the Scarlet Crusade, and protecting the surrounding areas of their new homeland.

The Ebon Blade had died out around 200 years ago eventually even undead bodies raised by the powers of the Lich King will rot. A few Liches had passed on their teachings lasting throughout the ages known by a scant few.

The Dragon Flights mainly stayed in Northrend preferring not to interfere in the future of mortals. Not many had been seen the elusive group since Deathwings defeat.

The Earthen Circle and the Cenarion Circle had merged after the Night Elves had left since the bulk of their forces were made of them. Healing the world was a hard process still going on even now. Though with the combined forces the communing of both nature and the elements had helped make the process faster.

The Mantid had been wiped off Azeroth, the Alliance had made specialized teams of adventurers to hunt down the remaining forces after they had helped Garrosh.

The Steamweedle Cartel had survived throughout the centuries gaining more power trading with many races and with the addition of the Bilgewater Goblins had boosted their power greatly. Spreading throughout the world making more trading posts and using Zeppelins made by the Bilgewaters had increased trade tenfold.

The Shado Pan and the Golden Lotus had started to cleanse the Dread Wastes nearly half of it has been cleansed still it is taking time. New methods are being invented to help remove the taint created by the Mantid.


End file.
